You Don't Know Me
by TheLittleKitty
Summary: My name is Rachel Roth.. My family just moved from a small town named Azarath a few weeks ago. My mother died before we moved. I know my father killed her, and I know why. It's because of me. I shouldn't have been born. I'm a curse. And you can't judge me for what I say. Because you don't know me. Cover art by Gretlusky. BBRae. Hints of RobStar and CyBee. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Know Me**

_Chapter One_

My name is Rachel Roth. I'm 16 years old, and I go to Jump City Highschool. My family just moved from a small town named Azarath a few weeks ago. My mother died before we moved. I know my father killed her, and I know why. It's because of me. I shouldn't have been born. I'm a curse, not a blessing to their twisted marriage. And you can't judge me for what I say. _Because you don't know me._

Rachel stirred in the early hours of the morning in Jump City, California. The sixteen-year-old girl ran her fingers through her hair as her body struggled to gain full consciousness. Most teenagers woke up on their bed in the morning. Rachel woke up on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, her eyes landing on the bloody baseball bat that sat at her feet. No doubt, her father had probably been the one who beat her with it. Rachel pulled a key out of her pants pocket and unlocked a small drawer in her room. A secret stash of medical supplies was revealed, including a make-up kit that would hide bruises and black eyes. Rachel applied the make-up after tending to her wounds and picked out her outfit for the school day. Rachel put on a small black tank top that clung to her and pulled her indigo hoodie (with a raven on the front) over it. She squeezed into black skinny jeans and put on blue converse sneakers. Raven put small black hoops in all three of her ear piercings in both ears and put on black eye shadow and eyeliner, giving her a smoky eyes look. She could've worn it just to look pretty, but Rachel didn't want anyone to question why she had a scrapes and bruises around her eyes.

Rachel grabbed her black backpack and headed downstairs. She sighed as she saw her father passed out on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles. She stepped over him and stopped when he grabbed her leg. He muttered something unintelligible and let her go. Rachel silently sighed and ran out of the house, towards her school.

"Class, this is our new student, Rachel Roth. Please make her feel welcome in every way possible" the teacher, Mr. Mod, droned.

Rachel slunk to the back of the class, taking the last seat so that no one would pay attention to her. Unfortunately for her, moving to the last seat would be one of her many mistakes this year.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" a voice said next to her.

Rachel glanced up and saw a boy looking at her. His eyes were green, and so was his hair. He wore a green camo tank top that "Welcome to the Jungle" and a black jacket. His blue jeans and green sneakers gave him the casual look. Rachel felt her cheeks warm up and looked away.

"Y-yes" she muttered quietly.

"Well, I'm Garfield Logan! I hope we can be friends-"

"Mr. Logan! You can get Miss Roth's "digits" later! Please, pay attention!" Mr. Mod yelled.

Everyone laughed and looked at them. Rachel could tell that they thought that she and Garfield had hit it off immediately. Rachel sighed and gave Garfield the meanest glare she could summon before giving her attention to Mr. Mod's history lesson.

"_I'm only in my first class and already this day sucks!"_ Rachel thought.

Rachel walked silently towards the cafeteria. She hoped that this would be her only escape out of this stupid high school. She had already met a boy who thought he was funny, a pretty airhead from a foreign country, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and a tall African-American boy who had a mechanical arm that was hidden by artificial skin that covered it. Rachel shook her head and opened the cafeteria doors, only to see complete chaos. And in the center of it all were the five ignorant people she had met. Rachel tensed and attempted to run out of the cafeteria so that she could escape, but it was too late.

"Oh! Friend Rachel! I did not see you!"

"Come sit with us! I got a new joke!"

"Yeah, we want to get to know you better, Rachel"

"I've got a seat for you right here, girl!"

Rachel sighed and turned around and headed over to their table.

"Last time we met, I do not believe that we introduced ourselves! I am Kori Anders!" the bubbly redhead chirped.

"I'm Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and heir to Wayne Industry," he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just by looking at you, I can tell that you're a phony who wants to put his hands on every girl in the school".

Richard glared at her and looked away.

"Well, I'm Victor Stone! Nice to meet you little lady" he said as he shook Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked at Garfield and glared at him.

"You don't need to introduce yourself, I already know who you are"

Kori looked over and Gar and pointed at Rachel.

"Is this the "hottie boom-ba lottie" that you were speaking of last period?" Kori asked.

Rachel glared at the green-haired boy and headed towards the exit. The 4 remaining students at the table turned their attention towards Kori, who merely asked:

"Did I do something wrong?"

The bell had rang at 3:30, signaling the end of the school day. Rachel had ran from the school, hoping that she wouldn't have to go back. She prayed that her father would say "Pack your things, we're leaving!" or something like that. But even Rachel knew that that was impossible. She knew that her father would stay in a small town like this. It was just what they needed. Rachel brushed her purple hair out of her eyes and didn't stop running until she came across a small little bookstore. She had seen it when her father drove them to town, but she never got a chance to go in. She checked her watch.

_4:30_

She could spend 30 minutes in here and get home in time to make dinner before her father arrived. Rachel stepped in and breathed out in awe at she saw. There were shelves and shelves of countless genres of books. Horror, Fantasy, Action, Mystery, any genre, they had it. Rachel strolled towards the horror section and pulled a few off the shelf. She bought three and sat on the park bench, indulged in reading, until she caught sight of her watch.

_6:25_

Rachel's eyes widen as she ran towards home, not caring that she left her bag, or her books. Tears formed on the edge at the edges of her eyes as she ran towards her home.

'_I didn't even realize that the sky was darkening around me! But sometimes he's late coming home-' _

Rachel stopped running as she approached her house and dropped to her knees. Not only was her father's car sitting in the garage, but she also saw lots of other cars parked in the yard. Rachel sighed and wiped her tears away, resisting the urge to cry. She looked at her clothes and decided that they were not suitable for this event.

'_Maybe, I can slip in from the back window and into my room, so I can pretend that I was doing homework all this time!' _Rachel thought.

She ran towards the back of the house and climbed the tree to get the top window. She aimed for her room, and jumped. She almost missed the step. Her shirt tore up the side, and she fell back.

"Ugh!" Rachel yelled.

She tried again, failed three more times, but exceled on the last one. Rachel crashed through the window and hit the floor of the room. Glass shards fell around her, piercing her skin and leaving new cuts and bruises. She looked up when her vision cleared, and blinked rapidly.

"_This, this isn't-"_

"Your room? Correct, Rachel. It's your father's room. I'll be staying the night here. Your father said I could sleep anywhere," Slade said.

Rachel tensed up and looked him in the eye, clenching up her fists.

"You can't sleep in my bed! It's my room, you bastard!" Rachel yelled.

Slade held his hands up in a defensive position and backed away.

"I'm sorry," he grabbed Rachel's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Did I…upset, you?".

Rachel looked at him with fear and ran to her room, leaving Slade alone in her father's room, smirking.

She locked the door and moved her dresser in front of it. No one was coming in, or out. She locked the windows and every door in her room. Even thought the tiny bathroom in her room didn't have hot water, she was grateful for it. Now she didn't have to go out there and face that terrible man. All that she knew of him was that his name was Slade Joseph Wilson and he was her father's right-hand man. And that he had a thing for her.

Rachel slumped up against the door and buried her face in her hands. She had left her backpack on that bench outside, along with her books. She would be in big trouble if her grades dropped. Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest, and let a few tears escape down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and looked at the photo on her dresser.

It was Arella; she was wearing a white dress and was smiling at the camera. She was holding a little Rachel, whose hair was in a ponytail and was wearing a yellow shirt with blue overalls. On the other side of the photo was Talmon. He had his white hair in a ponytail and was also holding Rachel. It was the last time that all three of them had smiled together.

As a family.

Rachel looked down and closed her eyes. She would wake up in the morning, and everything would be all right. If her father didn't come to get her now, he wouldn't at all tonight.

"Hello, Friends Rachel!" an excited Kori Anders

yelled.

Rachel groaned and walked faster towards the school entrance. It was Tuesday, and all the students were on the pavilion, waiting for the bell to ring so they could come inside. Rachel didn't feel like socializing with anyone, especially with those 4 idiots from yesterday.

However, none of them seemed to get the vibe that Rachel wanted to be left alone.

"Yo! Rach! Come 'ere!" Victor yelled.

Rachel sighed and stomped over to the table they were sitting at.

"What the **heck** do you want?! I'm not a morning person, and I just want to be left alone. Make. It. Quick" Rachel growled.

The four teens looked nervously at each other and started sweating. All they wanted to say was 'hi', but now they were going to get there butts kicked by the new girl.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us for our movie night. We do it every Friday at Richard's place at 6," Garfield said.

Richard glared and Garfield and whispered to him.

"DUDE! Don't ask her to that! She isn't part of our 'group' yet, and she's made it clear that she doesn't want to join!" he said.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I'll come to it. And thanks for inviting me," Rachel said as she walked off.

Rachel watched them out the corner of her eye. Richard was yelling at Garfield, while Kori and Victor just laughed. She closed her eyes and sighed. The only reason why she had said yes, was because Mr. Wilson was going to "babysit" her on Friday. Her father said that if she could find something to do, she wouldn't have to put up with him. Rachel looked down, feeling a tiny twinge of guilt. She didn't use them, so why was she feeling like she was?

**A/N: I will update this story when I finish the chapter. Please subscribe to it so you can get a notification when I update, if you like it.**

**~ TheLittleKitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Don't Know Me**

By: TheLittleKitty

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I'm not giving up on the story. My computer deleted this really good plot for my chapter and I got so frustrated because I couldn't remember what it was, and then I had writers block…**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Teen Titans, there would be so much BBRae, RobStar, and CyBee in the show…  
_**

_Chapter Two:_

_He popped up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled and tried to tell him stop, but he silences her with a kiss. She winced and slid out of his arms, scooting away from him with fear. He grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him. Her eyes widened in fear. He grabbed her and kissed her with passion-_

Rachel sat up quickly, beads of sweat pouring down her face in thick streams of water. Her black hair was moist, like her skin and curling at the edges because of the water. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"It was just a dream, Rachel, just a dream…" she whispered.

Rachel glanced at her clock that read 3:49. She looked out her window to see the darkened sky and the pale moon smiling at her in its crescent shape. Rachel sighed and threw herself against her bed, knowing that she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

"Hey, Rachel! What's up?" Garfield shouted from behind Rachel.

Rachel turned around and glared at the green haired boy. Couldn't he take a hint? All throughout the day Rachel had ignored him and his little friends, including eating in the library after becoming acquainted with the librarian. Her black hair blew in front of face, due to the windy day, and her eyes shined with annoyance towards the green-haired boy.

"What do you want, Garfield? I need to get home already!" she yelled.

"I just wanted ton confirm if you were going to Movie Night at Richards, this Friday," he said, clearly ignoring the annoyed tone in her voice.

Rachel's gaze softened and her stomach knotted up again. She felt so guilty for just using them like this. Escaping Slade's wrath by "hanging out" with some "friends". She looked into Garfield's eyes and said in a hoarse voice

"Yes, I can still make it".

Relief flooded into his eyes and Rachel felt the annoyed feeling creep back up into her. Why was he so happy? At least he was happy that she **said** yes. If the same thing had happened and had said no, Rachel would've been paying hospital bills for the injuries he would've gotten.

Garfield handed her a slip of paper with numbers on it.

Rachel blushed as she took the paper. Half of her hoped that it was his phone number, but the other half of her knew that it was probably Richard's address.

"I'll be there early…" Rachel said as she walked away, nodding in thanks for the address.

"_I swear, if I fall in love, I'm going to kill myself,"_ she thought.

Upon heading home, Rachel has stopped at several stores to buy items for dinner. She was going to make her father his favorite dish and call some of friends over so he could calm down. All she wanted to do was go to sleep with the smell of cigarette smoke drifting in and out of her bedroom. As Rachel walked, she felt like pair of eyes was watching her. She slightly panicked, but on the outside she was pretending like she didn't know anyone was there. Besides, this was the nice part of town, so no one would dare try to rob her, here and now with all these people around her.

A figure whipped in front of her, causing Rachel to fall. She gathered her things and looked the person in the face.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, idiot!" she yelled.

Unfamiliar eyes blinked backed at her before narrowing to slits. The girl flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder before smirking at Rachel. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that stopped above her stomach, and small khaki shorts. Rachel lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you go to-"? Rachel started.

"Go to Jump City High School? Yeah, I practically own the place!" the girl said as she blew and popped some bubblegum. She put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you, by any chance, Rachel Roth?" she asked.

Rachel slowly nodded her head, afraid of what would happen if she said yes, but taking that chance anyway.

The girl's smirk turned into a frown.

"Well. The name's Terra Markov. I'm the _queen_ of this school, so get it in your brain before it becomes a problem, newbie!" she hissed.

Rachel recoiled and looked at her with a confused look. She placed one hand on her hip and looked Terra in the eye.

"Um, what made you think that I wanted to know that?" she asked.

Terra waved the question off and grabbed the collar of Rachel's shirt, pulling her close.

"Keep your "freaking" hands off my boyfriend, "witch"," she said before slinking away.

Rachel stared in her direction until the blonde was seen no more. Her eyebrows knitted close together in thought. _What did Terra mean? Who's her boyfriend? And most of all: What does it have to with me? _

Rachel shook her head and continued to head home. She would have to think another time. Right now it was operation Make-Daddy-Happy time. However, to Rachel's dismay, her father's car was already in the garage. She sighed and walked towards the house.

"Dad, I-" Rachel started.

She stared ahead and dropped her bags, falling to her knees. Her mouth gaped open in shock as she looked at the scene in front of her. Her father was sitting, and staring on the couch, holding a broken bottle and a sharp knife.

A Knife.

Rachel slowly backed away, trying to escape.

"Get. Back. In. Here," he said.

Her eyes trembled with fear as she walked on wobbly legs towards the man she called 'father' on the couch.

"Dad, I swear, I made your breakfast, just-"

"**SILENCE!**" he shouted.

Rachel saw the knife pointed at her neck and collapsed to the ground. Darkness swirled around her, enveloping her, tasting her. Inviting her to come in. With everything happening, Rachel accepted the invitation and kissed the sweet bliss of nothingness.

**A/N: I know its short, but it was a good place to end, right? Again, sorry about not updating. I hate writers block! Thanks to 1****st**** period in my school. Instead of doing work, I got inspiration for this story! \(^-^)/ **

**Until then, Ciao!**


End file.
